


Anger

by ParaducksSpace



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, T for swearing, healthy emotional outlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParaducksSpace/pseuds/ParaducksSpace
Summary: A short but sweet Vaughn drabbleBackground Rhys/Vaughn but you could just read it as guys being best friends





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this!!! I miss this fandom and want to come back with more writing!

“What the fuck did you just say about my best friend?”

Vaughn’s booming voice could be heard all across the open lunch center on the base. His small frame was imposing as he climbed onto a chair to tower over the coworker who had just said something about Rhys.

The employee looked about to his friends for backup but they had seemingly vanished at the sound of Vaughn.

“I know you can hear me, fucker.” Vaughn said, grabbing the employee's face and turning it to look at him. “What. The. Fuck. Did. You. Say. About. My. Best. Friend?” Vaughn punctuated every word with a tug to the employee’s shirt.

“I- I just said that-”

“You didn’t fucking say anything, got it? If word gets back to me that you say another fucking _word_ about Rhys ever again I will cut your skin from your body.” Vaughn’s eyes were dark and bloodshot as he released the employee’s shirt, pushing him back into his chair before settling back into his own. Vaughn slowly packed up his things and threw away the rest of his lunch, ECHOing his boss that he was going to be a little late from his lunch break.

Vaughn walked across the commons to the elevator and punched the button for the residential district, untying his bowtie and straightening his glasses.

Vaughn’s slow trek back to his apartment seemed to take forever but no one tried to initiate conversation with him, which was nice. Slowly, he made his way back and with only a couple of missed tries, keyed open his front door. He immediately plopped down and the couch, typing up a message to Rhys, knowing that he would be back to work by now.

**[Vaughn]: Hey, wanna hang out today? I wanna go somewhere and have dinner with you but also just chill and play some videogames maybe?**

Vaughn took a deep breath and closed his eyes, lying back on the couch and letting out a deep sigh. _Maybe I’ll make some tea or -_

Vaughn was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of an alert from his ECHO.

**[Rhys!!]: Yeah sure bro! Where were you thinking of eating?**

Vaughn took a second to smile at Rhys’ response time despite being at work right now.

**[Vaughn]: Somewhere down in the quad? It’ll be expensive but good, trust me.**

There was a moment of pause before Rhys’ response popped up.

**[Rhys!!]: Sure bro!! Can’t wait!!**

**[Vaughn]: Promise we won’t bump into someone asleep on the benches this time?**

**[Rhys!!]: I mean I can't make any promises**

Vaughn felt his nerves calming as a smile caught him off guard. Rhys seemed to always make him smile for no good reason. He let out a soft sigh before typing his response.

**[Vaughn]: I’ll meet you there**

**[Vaughn]: Also get ready to have your ass handed to you in Mario Party**

Rhys sent back an abundance of angry emojis, making Vaughn laugh. He had to set his ECHO down as he covered his face to giggle. Vaughn let out a long sigh, feeling better than he had all day.

Vaughn let out a deep breath and smiled, letting himself relax back into the couch. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu @ paraducksspace on most social media platforms


End file.
